Digital cameras capture a real-world scene in a static image by exposing image sensors to light. In turn, the image sensors translate the scene into a digital representation based information gathered from the light. Unfortunately, digital representations have inherent inaccuracies. To improve upon these inaccuracies, the smaller discrete sensors included in the image sensor can be carefully arranged to improve various properties of the image impacted by the inaccuracies. However, the improvement of one image property oftentimes introduces another inaccuracy or degradation in another image property. For example, some image sensors arrange the discrete sensors in a pre-determined pattern to improve the dynamic range of luminosity an image capture. While such an arrangement improves the dynamic range of the image, it adversely affects resolution or clarity in the image capture. Thus, it is desirable to provide a way to improve a property of a digital image, such as its dynamic range, without degrading another property, such as its resolution.